Evil Rising
by o0o Dragon Slayer o0o
Summary: A dark mage from Fiore conjures up enough magic to create an anima that takes him to the world of Naruto. However, in the Naruto his magic turns into the form of chakra, which limits his abilies significantly. After years of experimenting, he begins stealing tailed beast chakra enablinghim to create an anima back to Fiore. Some from the Naruto world get transported to Fiore too!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. It starts out in the Naruto world, but it won't stay there for long. I hope you enjoy it! c:

 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Fandom:** Naruto/Fairy Tail  
 **Genre:** Action/Fantasy/Adventure  
 **Pairing:** Canon x OC and some definite Canon x Canon. I like chemistry and character development, so romance is going to take a while to happen! ^_^  
 **My original characters used:** Kiyomi Arashi (my main), Nakami Yamazaki

 **Status:** Work in progress (Chapter 2 coming soon!)

I _love_ constructive critisism, but if you're genuinely going to write something hateful/non-constructive then please _refrain from commenting!_ ^^" Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: The universe/characters of Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto** and Fairy Tail belongs to **Hiro Mashima**. I do not own anything except my original characters and the unrelated (to the series) plots/ideas placed into this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1  
The rays of the morning sun shined brightly, lighting up the bedroom despite the closed curtains. A small groan escaped a lump of slightly moving blankets, followed by a soft sigh. Morning couldn't have come any faster, could it?

"Kiyomi, hey, wake up. We need to get out of here. Tsunade wants to talk to us, we might have another mission." The words of the female almost went through one ear and out the other, however the lump suddenly heaved a heavy sigh and curled up into a ball.

"Kiyomi, seriously. It's probably one of those missions, we have to be in a ready state of mind for this." At these words, the blankets flew towards the foot of the bed, revealing a raven haired female. Looking more than a little groggy, emerald eyes stared blankly at the ceiling for a brief moment before the half asleep jounin nodded.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a couple minutes. Is Kakashi back?" Kiyomi replied, failing to stifle a yawn. She heard her friend, Nakami Yamazaki, sigh impatiently.

"Yeah, actually he just got back with the rest of Team 7..well, most of Team 7" She paused and Kiyomi looked at her friend, watching her brush her long blonde bangs nervously out of her eyes as she continued speaking, "A couple hours ago. He thinks he might have pinpointed where Naruto's kidnapper is."

Kiyomi stood up, looking at the girl with her eyes widened a bit, "Why'd they come back to get us?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Kiyomi..I think you know exactly why. We're going to need to contact them and use them as bait. This is what we've been working on and if things go to our liking, it might be the last time we have to do something like this."

A sigh escaped and Kiyomi nodded, "Don't hold up for me, I'll just meet you at Lady Tsunade's office." She said calmly.

Nakami nodded, "Alright, be quick. I'm throwing on my mask and cloak, I'll meet you there." She said, before shuffling out of the room.

As soon as Nakami left, Kiyomi started getting ready. Her fingers slid into long, tightly fitted black gloves. She pulled on a black cat mask with odd white markings etched into it over her face and tied her long black hair into a messy ponytail. Binding her chest to loose sense of her sexual identity, she threw a large blue cloak over her head and body to completely discern her identity. The jounin took a look at herself in the mirror before leaving her bedroom, a feeling of dread overcoming her senses.

A full twelve years had passed since Kiyomi Arashi had woken up, abandoned in the middle of a forest right on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf. With no memory as to who she was or even where she was, the only person there to keep her company was Nakami Yamazaki. Only a couple feet away from where she had woken up, the girl had been her age and had also had no idea who she was or where she was. If it hadn't been for the two Leaf ninja finding them, the two of them very well may have died in the cold, snowy forest. Kakashi Hatake and Guy had found them and brought them back to the village. The third Hokage had luckily taken pity on the two six year old orphans and invited them to stay in the village.

Kakashi had taken the two of them in, allowing them to take the guest room of his house. The man had been more of an uncle and a sensei throughout their years living in the Leaf and to this very day Kiyomi and Nakami felt as though they'd never stop owing him for his hospitality.

 _They might have found Naruto, which means they found that so called dark wizard.._ Kiyomi thought to herself.

Rumors had been spouted over the last several years of a new threat. One that seemed to rival the Akatsuki. Whoever it was was swift, secretive and practically non-trackable. They stole forbidden scrolls at random and recently seemed to be showing interest in the tailed beasts. Kiyomi couldn't find it in her to believe there was a "wizard" roaming around, but whoever it was had been making worse trouble than the Akatsuki in the last few months. It was as if they had suddenly come out of hiding, wanting to make some sort of statement.

"Kiyomi, there you are!" Sakura's voice snapped Kiyomi back into focus.

"Hey Sakura," Kiyomi replied in a reasonably friendly tone, "I'm in a bit of a hurry..are you coming to meet with Tsunade as well?" She asked, her pace picking up as her eyes caught sight of her destination.

"Well, apparently me, Kakashi, Sai, Guy and a few others are going to be tracking you and Nakami." Sakura replied and Kiyomi shook her head. Although the pink haired girl couldn't see it, she was scowling behind the mask from the words.

"Last time you guys followed us, you almost got caught.." Kiyomi said, pushing the door to the building the Hokage was in.

"Yes, but that was the first time. We wanted to make sure you were okay, we're going to wait a couple hours before following you guys. In fact, we thought about meeting you at close by the wizard's suspected hideout." Sakura replied, her voice calm as she followed Kiyomi.

Kiyomi sighed, finding herself not able to argue with the girl. If it was what Tsunade wanted, then there was most likely very little she could do to change the woman's mind. Instead of arguing any further, Kiyomi knocked on Tsunade's office door and waited.

"Come on in."

Entering the room, the tension was almost unbearable although this type of mission had proven to be absolutely nerve wrecking.

In the room, Kakashi, Guy and Shikamaru stood crowded around Tsunade's desk. Nakami stood, leaning her hip against Tsunade's desk and frowning over in Kiyomi's direction.

"Good, we're all here. The Kazekage has agreed to accompany us on this mission." Tsunade said.

Kiyomi glanced at Nakami, who gave her a calm nod.

"Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, in order to make this work we need as much time as we possibly can. If they suspect us, we are going to be in deep trouble." Kiyomi pointed out.

"Well, right now," Shikamaru started, "Gaara left with Temari, and Kankuro a few hours ago. They brought Kiba and his team, since they went with Team 7 to investigate in the first place. We already have people way ahead of you." He said. "If we get caught, then we'll pretend not to know you. All of us will be after the wizard and Naruto at that point. A fight isn't necessary and can be avoidable if we do this right."

Kiyomi looked at Kakashi, who just nodded, "We got this all under control. You and Nakami do your thing." He said, his voice reassuring.

"Did you send the notice?" Kiyomi asked, looking at Nakami.

"Yes, the eagle should have arrived by now. We should get going." Nakami said and Kiyomi nodded.

"Good luck, Black Claw, White Claw." Kakashi said, looking from Kiyomi to Nakami. Concern was easy to see in their uncle's eye.

"Be careful, you two." Tsunade added on.

With the multiple "good lucks" and "good byes" throughout the group, the girls departed.

"This is a bad idea...I have a horrible feeling." Kiyomi murmured as soon as they exited the village.

"We'll be fine. Think of this as the last time we'll have to deal with this act. We rescue Naruto and leave those fools to deal with the 'wizard.'" Nakami said and the two of them zipped off through the woods.

 **Meanwhile….**

The eagle swooped downwards, it's screech alerting the blonde haired male.

"The hell do we have now, hm?" The guy complained, setting down a ball of clay. Taking the rolled up parchment from the bird, he let out a long sigh.

 _We've found the wizard and it looks like he has captured Naruto as well. If we do this right, we can take down the wizard and Naruto is yours. Meet us at our usual meeting spot in two hours._

B.C and W.C

"Well, what does it say?" A red haired male spoke, his voice calm yet with an undeniable hint of impatience.

"Heh, looks like we're about to kill two birds with one stone, hm. They've found the wizard, who's also captured the nine tailed brat. They want us to meet them in three hours." The blonde said with a smug look.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" The other male spoke once more, jumping into a giant hunchbacked puppet. "We don't want to be late." When he spoke this time, his voice was much deeper and the blonde nodded.

"Nah, definitely not." The blonde replied, picking up the clay he had set down and feeding it to one of the mouths on his hands. After a few seconds, he threw a small clay bird out in front of the two of them. Raising his hand, the smoke surrounded the bird and when it dissipated the clay bird was big enough to carry the both of them.

"Lets go." The puppet master demanded and with that the bird took off.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. It starts out in the Naruto world, but it won't stay there for long. I hope you enjoy it! c:

I _ **love**_ constructive critisism, but if you're genuinely going to write something hateful/non-constructive then please refrain from commenting! ^^" Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: The universe/characters of Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto** and Fairy Tail belongs to **Hiro Mashima.** I do not own anything except my original characters and the unrelated (to the series) plots/ideas placed into this fanfic.

 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Fandom:** Naruto/Fairy Tail  
 **Genre:** Action/Fantasy/Adventure  
 **Pairing:** Canon x OC and some definite Canon x Canon. I like chemistry and character development, so romance is going to take a while to happen! ^_^  
 **My original characters used:** Kiyomi Arashi (my main), Nakami Yamazaki

 **Status:** Work in progress ( _Chapter 3 coming soon!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

They were close to their destination. The thick forest had thinned out significantly and up ahead a clearing could be seen. A narrow dirt pathway which in the next couple minutes would lead them to the determined meeting placed.

An intense feeling of anxiety brushed through Kiyomi's mind. They had been doing this little act for about five months now. The moment they changed into this attire, they were no longer known to the world as Kiyomi and Nakami, they were Black Claw and White Claw. Alter egos they created for themselves to build up their reputation as rogue ninjas. In order to do this, they were given the go by Tsunade and eventually other kage's to steal and "wreak havoc" in villages. The plan, to their relief, had been quite successful. Building up their reputation, eventually the two girls confronted the Akatsuki, offering to team up with them to defeat the wizard in exchange for some scrolls and potential help obtaining Jiinchuruki. It was agreed upon after a short meeting. The plan itself was meant to keep their enemies close, but to also use them as means of information regarding the wizard. At the time they had decided to do this, it had come relatively clear that the Akatsuki were no longer the ones attacking the Jiinchuruki. It was really a failed attempt towards a temporary treaty. Kiyomi and Nakami were acting as nothing more than messengers. Because otherwise, there was no reason in the world to believe the Akatsuki would be willing to accept a temporary alliance with enemies.

Despite Kiyomi's growing concern, she kept her mouth closed. It was a given that they would seize any method of communication that could be heard. If any of the Akatsuki were able to hear and picked up the wrong thing their cover would be blown. There was little doubt in Kiyomi's mind that after messing with them for five months, there'd be some rather nasty consequences on hand if they were caught. With Sakura, Kakashi, Guy and Yamato following them, there'd have to be some stellar acting to avoid suspicion. That and the mere hope of the Akatsuki willing to put aside their differences with the group of Leaf ninja to tackle this wizard. This whole plan was running on nothing but luck and Kiyomi wasn't liking the chances.

"Here we are." Nakami spoke, her voice a bit deeper than usual to give off a gender neutral voice. The dirt trail widening into a wide patch of grass, a small lake became visible, surrounded by a small circle of trees. About to reply, Kiyomi found herself being cut off abruptly.

"It took you two long enough. I thought we made it clear to give us an exact..I really hate waiting." The voice was hoarse and deep with a touch of intense exasperation.

"Our deepest apologies," Kiyomi spoke, turning her body in the direction of the voice, "We were held up." She finished, her eyes landing on Sasori and Deidara.

"Eh, whatever. So are we close? Hm." Deidara demanded.

"It would take at least a couple hours traveling by foot," Nakami said, turning towards Deidara, "But that time could be cut in half if we traveled by air."

The blonde considered Nakami's suggestion for a mere couple moments before shrugging and nodding.

"Don't insult me, hm. I can get us there in less than an hour." Deidara said matter-of-factly.

"Alright then, let's get going. It'd be wise to get there as soon as possible with how elusive this guy has been." Sasori responded, everyone nodding in agreement.

Kiyomi watched in silence as Deidara dug into one of his white pouches, quickly molding the clay into two small birds before chucking them into the air and willing them to enlarge. Neither she or Nakami had ever hopped onto one of the explosive clay birds before and for obvious good reason. However all realistic threats of this idea put aside, the two girls climbed on to the back of one of the birds. It didn't take long for the birds to take flight, soaring upwards until Kiyomi put a hand up.

"Stop for a minute!" Kiyomi called out to the artist. Deidara gave her a look of impatience, the birds flying in place. Deidara and Sasori's bird floated a bit closer to Kiyomi and Nakami.

"It's North of here," Kiyomi said, "We should probably stop and walk by foot when we get closer. If the wizard sees us coming, I doubt it'll take very long for him to scam." She frowned at these words. It was highly possible that the wizard had already anticipated this attack. It seemed as though every time anyone got close to finding him, he disappeared. Perhaps this was the reason people called him a "wizard"; it was ridiculous.

"That's probably a wise idea." Sasori said, Deidara nodding in agreement.

With this, they finally took off. The clay birds were quite a bit faster than Kiyomi expected and even more surprising was how smoothly they flew. Unfortunately, a sense of vertigo accompanied her on this ride and it took every ounce of effort not to allow the discomfort of the height show. Fortunately, the look of unsteadiness was well hidden beneath her mask. Sitting down with her legs hugging the bird's neck, Kiyomi felt a wave of relief when Nakami eventually called out to Deidara to land. Smoothly landing on the ground, Kiyomi jumped off and let out a soft sigh.

"Alright, so where to now? I'm assuming we're close, hm." Deidara said, the birds poofing into nothingness.

Kiyomi nodded, gazing around at the mountainous view surrounding them.

"From here, it's supposedly a ten minute walk. However..we have no idea where the exact whereabouts of the hideout is." She stated.

"In other words, we're going to be wandering around until we find this hideout which may or may not still or have ever been occupied by this wizard." Sasori's words caused a small silence to fall among the group, Nakami finally breaking the silence.

"We made an agreement. If you want to back off now, then so be it, but this guy has been taking your Jiinchuruki am I wrong?" Nakami snapped, her stare on the puppet master. Not waiting for Sasori to reply, Nakami went on to finish her point.

"We have a common enemy here. We agreed to help you with your Jiinchuruki if you aided us in getting rid of the wizard. So far, Black Claw and I are the only ones that have found any leads on this guy. So," Nakami looked from Deidara to Sasori, "If you wish to leave, miss your chance of getting rid of this fool once and for all _and_ obtaining Naruto as a bonus feel free to leave."

For a brief moment, the tension was unbelievable. Kiyomi wondered if the two of them were contemplating the idea of turning on them.

"Eh...let's just go Sasori my man. There's no point in arguing this one, hm." Deidara spoke up.

 _'_ _If looks could kill, jeez..'_ Kiyomi thought, noting the nasty glare Deidara had received from his partner.

"Alright, then lets get going." Sasori finally said, beginning to walk.

Nakami and Kiyomi exchanged quick glances before catching up with the two Akatsuki members.

"Where did you get this information anyway? Hm.." Deidara said, glancing back at the two girls.

"We pick up on many rumors during our travels." Kiyomi replied, deciding not to go into any further detail.

Silence hit the group and suddenly Kiyomi tensed. It looked as though their comrades had arrived. Stopping in mid step, Kiyomi cautiously observed her surroundings. Team 7 couldn't have arrived yet, so this must have been Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Kiba's team. Did they know better than to call their disguises out?

"Well, well, it looks like we have company." Sasori said, him and Deidara having stopped walking as well.

"Come out!" Deidara called out, already molding clay in his strange hand mouths.

It took mere seconds for the kunai to fly in their direction, Kiba jumping out from behind a bush. Kiyomi quickly knocked the kunai off course with one of her own. Kiyomi and Kiba's eyes met for a brief second before Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Hinata appeared,surrounding the four of them.

 _'_ _So far, so good..'_ Kiyomi thought to herself, two kunai in each hand at the ready.

"So we were followed, hm..great." Deidara growled, both his hands cupped around several small balls of clay spiders. Sasori had barely moved, although there was something sharp peaking out of his back. Kiyomi had only seen the strange puppet tail of Sasori's once, however not as Black Claw.

"It was a poor decision to bring him with you, don't you think?" Sasori pointed out, Gaara having caught contact with the man.

"It would be an even poorer decision for you to try and get in our way." Gaara replied coldly.

"We're here to get Naruto and that's that, but if you want to start something with us then we're outnumbering you six to four." Kankuro snapped, looking warily towards Sasori.

"I'm fairly sure with the latest updates I've made, you'd have a great difficult finding a cure for the poison I carry now." Sasori said, raising an eyebrow as the tail lifted.

"You idiots wouldn't last a minute against my art, hm." Deidara said, smirking as he looked ready to activate his detonating clay.

"Hey, we're asking you to get out of our way. We're not even looking for a fight right now, we just want to save our friend." Kiba quickly cut in, Temari looking ready blow up in anger towards the puppet master.

"Please...we just want to save Naruto and put a stop to that wizard." Hinata put in, her voice shy with a big touch of plead.

"A fight is merely going to cause us to be noticed and with that wizard's tendency to disappear, this is the only chance to catch him." Nakami said cooly. Silence fell upon the tense group, Kiyomi ready to add on before Temari broke the silence.

"What makes you think we can trust you? You've given us nothing but hell. You kidnapped Gaara, nearly destroyed our village and nearly killed Kankuro. Even if it weren't _you_ two, there's no reason to give our trust to you." Temari butted in, her eyes glowering towards Sasori and then towards Deidara.

It hadn't been too long ago that the Akatsuki had attacked the Sand and kidnapped Sasori. Unfortunately for them, Gaara had successfully escaped their clutches, Shukaku going on a rampage that managed to overwhelm the two Akatsuki members. While Deidara managed to buy into the idea that he had successfully knocked Gaara out, he flew around the desert and waited for his partner. The horrible event had not gone without casualties. Deidara had managed to bomb and destroy many areas in the village, while Sasori had nearly killed Kankuro with his poison. There was little doubt in Kiyomi's mind that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were in no mood to be messed with by Deidara and Sasori.

 _God damn it, this was a horrible idea._ Kiyomi muttered, sighing and turning around to meet eyes with Kankuro and Temari in particular.

"Okay, look. Right now, regardless of differences, we all have at _least_ one goal in common. That wizard is not expecting ten people -" Kiyomi started, but Kankura cut her off abruptly.

"Actually, there's another four coming for backup." Kankuro said sharply.

"Alright, then lets calm down and evaluate the situation. That's fourteen people," Nakami put in, "do you not think between all of us we have a better chance?" It seemed a mode of contemplation had hit the group and Sasori was the first to speak up.

"I'm willing to aid in the killing of this wizard, but -"

"What, you're going to try and take Naruto afterwards?" Kiba snapped.

"Afterwards," Sasori continued, seemingly ignoring Kiba's words, "Deidara and I will leave will leave peacefully, for now."

"The hell, come on Sasori my man, why let a perfect opportunity go to waste, hm?!" Deidara blurted out.

"If you do not wish to accept this offer, then by all means attack us and we'll be on our way." Sasori said, once again ignoring the outbursts.

"Alright.." Gaara said hesitantly after a few seconds. "We'll accept, but we defeat this threat and you retreat as promised. If you do so, we won't attack. If you so much as make a move on any of us, I'll personally make sure you pay." He finished.

"Deal." Sasori replied simply, Deidara moaning in utter annoyance, shoving his clay spiders into his pouch. Kiyomi and Nakami glanced at each other. She smirked under her mask, feeling particularly triumphant. At least something in the last few days had gone right.

"When the others arrive, we'll head over to the hideout then. There was an odd noise coming over towards the mountains straight ahead, but we didn't investigate too thoroughly." Gaara replied, murmurs of agreement coming mostly from the Sand and Leaf ninja.

A rumble could be felt striking the ground, only to dissipate moments later.

"I hope they hurry.." Kiyomi muttered, staring towards the direction Gaara had mentioned the suspected hideout was located.


End file.
